


Amity is literally a cat

by IDustRoseI



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged Up, F/F, Fluff, amity is a cat, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDustRoseI/pseuds/IDustRoseI
Summary: Title says it allThis is the 4th story I've written today and I still have another prompt in storeI swear to god i will not stop until i run out of ideas.Help
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 178





	Amity is literally a cat

**Author's Note:**

> Amity is a cat

Luz looked at the bed in complete shock. She had only gone down for a second to grab something special for her best friend turned girlfriend. 

But when she returned, Amity was gone and in her place was a cute fluffy white and green cat. It sat up and wagged its tail, meowing at the girl. 

"Amity?" Luz asked, her voice shaking. The cat meowed in response, leaping off the bed and moving to purr against Luz's leg. 

"Oh, my, GOD." Luz squealed, picking up the little furball, "You are adorable!" She hugged Amity close to her - who only purred at the embrace. 

"Wait? How did this happen?" Luz asked, setting the cat back down on her bed and sitting next to it. 

Amity pawed into Luz's lap and curled up. She purred and nudged her head on Luz's hand, trying to get pet. 

Luz haphazardly scratched behind the cat's ears. Amity was in pure bliss. 

"Oh my, I don't have any cat food or a litter box - or anything cat related for that matter." Luz looked down at Amity - who only meowed and demanded more pets.

"You can't go to school either, and you certainly can't go back to your own house looking this adorable." Luz was starting to sweat nervously. She had a cat when she was little - so she wasn't new to the whole pet thing. But this was different since it was her girlfriend who was the cat. 

"Wait.. would you technically even eat cat food? Or would you prefer human food?" Amity couldn't really answer the question, so Luz had to resort to a more degrading way of speaking. 

She took a piece of paper from her desk and grabbed a pen. Slowly she wrote down, 'Human food or cat food?' 

Amity stepped up to the paper, sitting before it and meowing.  
She pressed one paw on the human food side, and one on the cat food side. 

Amity looked back towards Luz, a sly cat expression written on her face. In the blink of an eye, the paper was torn to shreds by a very excited cat. 

Luz groaned, picking up Amity and putting her face to face with the kitty. 

"Bad Amity, don't wreck the paper." Amity meowed, her eyes shone brightly - her mouth turned slightly down in a frown.  
"Don't give me that look, I can't spoil you like I did when you were human," Luz said, nuzzling the cat's soft face.  
Amity only meowed in response as she nuzzled Luz's face as well, giving a couple licks to the girl's cheek. 

"You are way too cute to stay mad at." Luz sighed, setting Amity back down on her comforter. 

"Okay... what's the best way to deal with this." Luz thought, Amity attempted a little shrug that almost made Luz's heart melt. If Amity didn't stop being cute Luz would surely die today. 

Luz opened the door and padded down the stairs to the living room. She guessed the first best thing to do would be to tell Eda.  
Amity followed behind, having some trouble getting down the stairs with her stubby legs.  
At one point, Luz had to turn around and pick the cat up to finally get down the stairs. 

Luz carried her girlfriend towards where Eda was cooking vegetables, or at least trying to get them to cook themselves. 

"Eda I have a situation that needs immediate consideration." Luz regarded her mentor and placed Amity on the counter next to the veggies. 

"Not now Luz, I'm working on something." Eda poured a potion on the vegetables. 

"Alright in the pot you go." Eda ushered them in, but all they did was run away. 

"I feel like this has happened before - Amity wasn't a cat last time though." Eda did a double-take. 

"Wait Amity's a cat?" Eda yelled, picking up the little furball. 

"Kid why is Amity a cat?" Eda was hugging Amity to her chest, secretly loving it.  
Amity was less than happy to be taken away from her girlfriend's embrace and she showed that with a low growl. 

"Oops, sorry. I forgot you're still Amity." Eda set the cat down, who then patted her way towards Luz. 

"I don't know, I came down for something important then when I went back upstairs she was just a cat!" Luz was panicking. As cute as Amity was there was no way she could marry a cat. 

"I'll tell you what, I know a guy in the market who sells a whole bunch of different potions, I'm sure he'll have something," Eda said, getting ready to chase the animated vegetables. 

"His stall is near the end of the market, try not to draw too much attention to Amity." Eda then added, "Some people sell cats as snacks." 

Luz gasped in disgust, picking up Amity and holding her towards herself.  
"I won't let her out of my sight!" Luz reassured, grabbing a few snails and heading out towards the market.

\-----------------------------

It was remarkably hot out and Luz wasn't sure how much longer she could walk for. The market was a lot closer in her head, sadly she realized that way too late. 

Amity didn't help, she was usually curled up on her shoulder or in her arms, adding a spot of warmth to whichever side. A couple times she even licked her neck and cheek, which made Luz shudder slightly. 

Thankfully, the market was within view and Luz was about ready to book it down the hill. She sped walked all the way down the steep hill and through the first few stalls. She glanced at each name, scanning for a certain 'Rodgers' that Eda had told her of before they left. 

She also said that it was one of the last few stalls, which in hindsight said stalls were at least a mile away from where she was now. She groaned audibly, not noticing the absence of warmth on her body. 

Her head snapped down to where Amity should have been. She was gone. 

Luz circled the perimeter, getting more and more desperate. This was not how she imagined her proposing would go. Luz started running through the stalls, searching for a fluffy white and green cat. 

She didn't want to cry, but she was starting to. The only thing she could think about is how much danger Amity could be in. 

Luz turned a corner and down an alleyway. She leaned against the wall and fell slowly. She wrapped her arms around her knees and let herself cry.

How could she have lost Amity? Why did Amity leave in the first place? 

She was almost done crying when she heard a meow and a soft paw hit her elbow. 

She looked up suddenly at a little white and green cat, who was holding a little vial of an orange liquid. 

"Amity! There you are!" Luz wiped the tears from her eyes and picked the cat up gently. 

"You have no idea how worried I was!" Luz hugged Amity close to her - who responded with a purr. 

"Need help with that?" Luz pointed to the vial and snickered. Amity looked at her disappointingly and hopped off her lap, she walked away and sat down - her metaphoric cat arms were most definitely crossed in agitation. 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." Luz picked up the vial and opened it with a satisfying pop. Amity stayed put and only huffed in response. 

"Hey? Don't you want the ability to kiss me again?" Luz shook the vial with a smug grin. Amity turned her head slightly, before huffing once more and going back to Luz. 

Amity took the potion and drank it fast, with help from Luz of course. The potion didn't take effect immediately, but she could feel the changes occurring. 

In a poof of smoke, Amity appeared in front of Luz. The vial was still in her mouth and she was sitting like how cat Amity had been.  
Amity spat out the vial embarrassingly as it shattered on the ground. 

"If you ever speak of this again, I will kill you." Amity furrowed her brow and pointed an accusatory finger at Luz.

"You're naked," Luz smirked, looking Amity up and down. 

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Amity bonked Luz on the head, who laughed and turned away. 

"Um, there's nothing around here." Amity looked up to Luz who still had her eyes closed. 

"Wanna borrow my hoodie?" Luz asked, eyes still closed.

"Just give me it!" Amity yelled as Luz laughed and took her sweatshirt off. It was just big enough to cover amity perfectly. 

"You know, there was actually something I wanted to ask you earlier, but you were a cat so it was weird." Luz stood up and brought Amity with her. She looked into her eyes and smiled. 

"Amity Blight, will you marry me?" Right there, in a dirty alleyway, Luz proposed to the love of her life. 

And Amity said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> YES  
> I had to age them up because I wanted a cute lil marriage proposal at the end of the fic
> 
> Also i really wanted to add in the realistic naked joke


End file.
